Manual/Gamemodes
See also: Gametype OpenArena gamemodes Free For All \g_gametype 0 In a Free For All arena (FFA for short) also called a deathmatch, the goal is quite simple : kill the others and try not to be killed! You gain one frag each time you kill another player. You lose one frag each time you die by yourself (lava, rocket in wall, water...). Tournament \g_gametype 1 Also referred to as 1v1 or tourney, this game mode features a sequence of one on one battles where everybody else is spectating. The winner of the battle will stay for the next battle to fight the next combatant. Single Player Deathmatch See also: Single Player Deathmatch \g_gametype 2 This mode is used when playing the series of pre-defined matches against bots that you find in the "Singleplayer" menu (not when using the "skirmish" feature). It is not intended to be used in multiplayer mode. Team Mode Games When you join a TDM or CTF server, you will be in "Spectator" mode. To join a team hit ESC key, choose START and choose "Red Team", "Blue Team" or "Auto join team". It is good practice to join the team with the lower score / fewer team members to balance the teams. "Auto join" will do that. Team Deathmatch \g_gametype 3 In Team Death Match (TDM) mode, each player is assigned to one of two teams: Blue team and Red team. The goal for each team is to kill the other team members and protect its own members. Capture The Flag (CTF) \g_gametype 4 Each player is assigned to one team - red or blue. Team points are scored by capturing the enemies' flag: get hold of the enemies' flag (run over it), and then run over your own flag when it is at its home location. When your own flag is not at home, you (or a team member) will have to get it back first. If an enemy is holding it, shoot him first. Then run over the flag he dropped. The announcer will tell you "red/blue flag returned" and you can score. Beware that the enemy will try to do the same. The match will end when the timelimit or the capturelimit is reached. Fraglimit is not used, but individual scores are be shown in the score table: a player can get individual points when doing some actions, as you can read from this post. Missionpack gamemodes These gametypes are from Quake III: Team Arena. They are playable in standard OpenArena too. One Flag Capture See also: One Flag Capture \g_gametype 5 Each player is assigned to one team - red or blue. Team points are scored by capturing the white flag: get hold of the white flag (run over it), and then run over your _enemies'_ flag. Overload \g_gametype 6 Each player is assigned to one team - red or blue. Each base has an obelisk. The obelisk has a lot of health (default 2500) and health regeneration. Team points are earned by destroying the enemy obelisk. Be aware that the enemy will attack your obelisk too Harvester \g_gametype 7 Each player is assigned to one team - red or blue. Killing a blue player spawns a blue skull, and killing a red player spawns a red skull. Skulls spawn at the skull generator, usually at the middle of the map. You can collect skulls of the enemy's team color. Touching a skull of your team color will make it go away. Skulls go away when the skull carrier is fragged (they are not dropped). Running over the enemy skull receptacle will give a point for every skull you are carrying. Mappers: Entity team_neutralobelisk is the skull generator. Extended gamemodes OpenArena features additional gamemodes compared to Quake III:Arena and Team Arena. These are: Elimination See also: Elimination \g_gametype 8 Two teams. You begin with all weapons and prefixed health and armor. No items to pickup. When you get killed, you will have to wait the end of the round. The team which eliminates the whole other team wins. Very similar to the popular Clan Arena game mode seen in OSP and Rocket Arena 3 mods for Quake 3 Arena. CTF Elimination See also: CTF Elimination \g_gametype 9 Similar to Elimination mode, but with Capture the Flag (capture the flag or kill all enemies to score). An optional "One way capture" mode is also available: in this case, one team will be in defense and the other will be in offense in each round; only the offensive team can capture the flag (the other team can score eliminating all the enemies or if the time runs out). Last Man Standing See also: Last Man Standing \g_gametype 10 A "free for all" variant of Elimination, with some changes and different score modes. Double Domination See also: Double Domination \g_gametype 11 Two teams. Your team have to maintain the control of both checkpoints in the map for 10 seconds in order to score. Domination See also: Domination \g_gametype 12 Two teams. Each team has to get and mantain control of some checkpoints in order to gain points. Here it is advisable to set capturelimit to 500 instead of to 8 like usual. See also * Gametype * Special game options Category:Manual